My 92 Days of One Direction
by MLGreen4life
Summary: My life was horribly ordinary. I'd be just another face- another average girl with the same small-town story. I guess I imagined that I'd be like all the rest- nothing but a dreamer. That was before I met 5 boys who took me on the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

_Have you ever tried writing? Perhaps blogging? If so - you know the feeling I am experiencing at this current moment in time. The time is 2:43 AM Central Time… in case you were wondering. Don't ask me why I am up at this ungodly hour- that is itself another story to tell. _

_Well - as I was trying to say… you know what sucks? The thing that literally breaks the scale of suckish-ness for all of us writers?_

_Yup. You all know exactly what I am talking about, the accursed… _

_**Writer's block. **_

_We've all had it and we all have different ways of dealing with it. My way is rather… unhealthy. I mean, downing four-cups of some Starbucks off-brand coffee is not what I suggest as a remedy. I swear I get my caffeine addiction from my mother. That women sure knew how to down those cappuccinos! She used to have at least 3 per day- until the doctor told her it was ruining her health. I guess all those packets of make-it-yourself coffee had to be wasted somewhere. And so began my caffeine addiction. _

_I blame my mother. _

_Considering I can literally feel the caffeine rushing through my body and sending shivers down my spine, I think I went a little over-board. A little is an understatement- I feel like I want to sob, squeal, and laugh like a bloody maniac all at once. Why? I have no clue. _

_Perhaps these caffeine highs are getting out of control… perhaps not. I tend to think that I know everything that is going on in my body - that if I think something is bad for me I will stop. I don't think coffee is necessarily bad for me. I just think I shouldn't rely on it too much. _

_Ironically, as I typed that last paragraph I took two long sips of my French Vanilla coffee. It is kind of a great feeling - the warm and inviting scent of coffee in the hours at which you cannot tell early from late. It is an even better experience with a mixed play list of Don Henley, The Police, Journey, Matchbox Twenty, Enya, Dave Gahan, Meatloaf, Destiny's Child, Boston, The Essentials, and Queen serenading your ears. _

_Let us not forget that it is most pleasant to be rid of that caked-on chemical crap that we call makeup. (Notice my alliteration?) And even though you can see almost every black-head and zit on my pathetically adolescent face, I feel much better. I guess it helps that I don't plan on making an human contact for the next 10 hours or so… but that is beyond the point. My hair is pulled back into some sort of braid/bun with a scrunchy that I am pretty sure is my mother's from college. (AWKWARD!) My thick-framed glasses frame my- as I tend to describe it- pudgy face. And to top it all off - wearing my gray, flannel PJ bottoms that say "TOUCHDOWN" on the butt and my older brother's old American Eagle sweatshirt that hangs off of me… I feel completely and utterly like myself. _

_So, my lovely viewers- in a strange and completely confusing way I am asking you when or where you feel the most like you. Is it when you are… playing the cello? Perhaps, when you are wearing your father's baseball jersey and a pair of old sweatpants that make you look hideously frumpy yet you love them to death? _

_I don't care what your answer is - - TELL ME! (: _

_Today I will leave you with a short poem that I wrote about 10 seconds ago in my head. _

_ENJOY. _

_**Sing with the turtles **_

_**Dance with the chairs**_

_**Perhaps this poem sucks **_

_**But I don't really care. **_

_Love__, _

_- __M _

Chubby fingers stop dancing across my colorfully-stickered keyboard and I tear my eyes away from my computer screen. For a moment my eyes are drawn to my colorful nails and I force down a smile at my sloppy work. Yep, I am a blogger. A pretty horrible and horrendously boring one at that… but I keep at it.

Swallowing a yawn, I skim over what I have just finished typing. It wasn't my best work, but it was good enough for me. I publish my latest post to my blog, before scrolling through my homepage- trying not to notice the lack of page views.

The clock on my bedside table says it is 3:17 AM and truthfully, I am starting to crash. My eye-lids are drooping and it is getting terribly hard to keep my mind focused. My coffee has grown cold and it tastes a little bitter against my parched throat. I'm not one for turning down coffee, but I just can't swallow another bit of this.

I turn away from my glass-desk in my spiny chair and grab my mug. Creeping downstairs is pretty much pointless since my mother sleeps like a deaf rock. I am pretty sure I could have a party and she would not notice.

Ok, that is exaggerating a lot, but she is a deep sleeper. My feet are walking on their own through my dark, two-story house. I've done this numerous times that I think I know my way around the house better at night then I do at day. It is because there are many nights where I cannot sleep. I have diagnosed myself with a slight case of insomnia… or messed-up teenage hormones.

I dump my beverage down the drain and open the fridge, grabbing one of the numerous water bottles inside. Other than milk, the only beverage we have in our fridge is water. Mom likes to "recycle" our water bottles by using the same ones over and over again (after a proper washing out!) I take a long swig before bringing it with me upstairs.

My legs are too short to take two at a time so I end up taking these awkward quick baby steps, and I must admit it is a rather funny sight. Scuffling along the hardwood floor and toward my bedroom I fling open the door before quietly shutting it and sprinting towards my bed. I hit the black and white guitar-patterned comforter and sigh almost immediately. I am already sinking into it and my mind is drifting to that place in between awake and dreaming.

Ha. The place between awake and dreaming? That reminds me of a Peter Pan quote that I have decoratively printed on a canvas on the other side of my room. Instinctively, I look to it. I don't have to read it- I already know what it says.

"_**You know that place? The place between awake and dreaming? That is the place where I will always love you. That is where I'll be waiting…" **_

Ok - don't judge me because I have a strange love for Disney classics and that I love strange yet awesome quotes… or the fact that I own at least 3 Disney sing-along CDs that I listen to on long car-rides. I am a child at heart!

My breathing is starting to slow down - even out- and I can barely keep my eyes open. Maybe it is the beginning chords of "Bright Lights" by Matchbox Twenty or the constant tick-tock of my clock that are serenading me to sleep, but all I know is that I am on the frayed edges of dream-land. Not yet there, but I'm on my way.

I'm on my way…


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics - blog_

Normal - normal

* * *

There are so many people in the world. We are all so different that it is sometimes scary to think about. But, I know that at some point in time we have all had this horrible thing happen to you…

Ok… so it starts like this: I am in a deep and rejuvenating sleep, in the midst of one of the best dreams ever when suddenly **BEEP BEEP BEEP! **My alarm clock decides it is a nice time to wake me up. I swear whoever invented alarm clocks literally hates pretty much the whole world! Ugh. Well, now I feel cranky… which is not a fun feeling in the godforsaken hours of the morning.

Maybe I can just close my eyes again and drift off for a few moments? I mean it couldn't hurt anyone… right? Maybe I'll just snuggle back under those fuzzy gray blankets and make myself at home. Perhaps my mother will forget about me and I can happily waste away the day in my warm bed? Oh- oh! I know! I can pretend that I have hypothermia and I can stay at home all day! Oh-and I know I can- **BEEP BEEP BEEP**!

… go to school.

UGH.

* * *

School is pretty much useless. Or at least irrelevant to my existence… well, that is what I like to think.

… but then again that is the same way I feel about the male species (at least the ones that I know.) They are rather vulgar and idiotic and… well, that is an another topic entirely.

It is currently 10:32 AM and I am sitting in a rather uncomfortable desk with a girl that smells absolutely repulsive in front of me. The teacher is yelling at a few boys at the front of the room about some late homework and I can hear the guy's iPod from 3 desks away from me. I have absolutely nothing to work on so, I could probably blog a little.

I pull out my school laptop - a rather bulky thing that is adorned by some scratches and dents that magically appeared there. I type in my password, repeating it over and over in my head to make sure I get it right. Five rather attractive faces are what pops up when my computer finally recognizes my account. These five faces are rather foreign, have amazing talent, and just-so-happen to be one of my favorite bands. Yep, it's One Direction! Ok, I'm not usually a boy-band fan but these guys just seem so real that I cannot contain these emotions! Unlike most girls - I do not wish to "jump their bones" or anything like that. I just think they would be the best kind of guy-friends that anyone (male or female) could ask for… and their music is to die for (figuratively speaking.) I have to say that their version of "Forever Young" makes me swoon a bit, but their songs from the album like Save You Tonight, More Than This, or Tell Me a Lie are unbelievably amazing.

Ok - enough of my girlish likes! My blog is pretty much my life- yeah, I have friends, but my blog is still insanely important to me. I know no one is really reading it- but I can't help but feel like someone out there is and maybe, … maybe I can help them in some way, shape or form. I know I sound a bit cheesy and that in reality I have about a 4% chance of helping anyone, but it doesn't mean I don't want to…

* * *

_Hey my lovelies! (: _

_How's life? Mine sucks. Anywho… what are your opinions on vlogs? _

_You know - like video blogs, personally I think they are a little too personal. I mean… other than the fact that I am totally un-appealing to the eye, I think it would be a rather boring thing for me to sit there and talk to my computer. No offense to anyone that does! _

_What does one think they can accomplish by putting their face out there? By showing people what they look like and talking to them about who-knows-what. I guess blogging is kind of strange too… _

_But really- does anything good come of vlogging? I mean… Shane Dawson was a sort of vlogger and he is an Internet super-star. Are we looking for stuff like that? Fame? Perhaps some of us want to meet our idols? _

… _So, in this pathetically short blog (Sorry - I still have writers block!) what I am asking is… who is your idol? Who would you want to meet right away if you became famous? _

_No poem today- sorry! My teacher is looking at me like I am some sort of mutant (though that would be totally cool!) I have a feeling she is going to ask me what I am doing and/or take away my computer… better look like I am doing something productive! BYE! _

_Love__, _

_- __M _

* * *

I do everything I can not to look at Mrs. Riche and open up a random Word Document from my French file- just incase. I hit the "publish post" button on my blog and decide I still have quite a bit of time to waste. I open a new tab and type in Tumblr - I swear I have a huge addiction to this site!

My dashboard is horrendously flooded with insecure teenage-relatable stories to baby turtles and One Direction. I scroll and scroll and _scroll _some more through random-pointless things until I get to a gif of Louis running around in a mustache and top-hat. I just can't look away.

. . . . 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . .

"**PAHAHHAHAHHHAHHAH! Mmmmmphhh!" **

I burst out into a fit of giggles, though I manage to slap my hand over my mouth after a couple seconds. It is ridiculous… I mean the picture wasn't even that funny, yet it completely turned my day around. I've calmed down enough to take away my hand yet I am smiling like an idiot to myself. My freaking goose, I adore these guys too much…

* * *

It's about 2:53PM and I am at my last period class. It is History with Mr. Fisker. My head is resting on my palm as he drones on about some sort of debate in government. Mr. Fisker is always like this… always lecturing us on how our society is horrible and how we will run ourselves into the ground. Truthfully, I kind of believe him on some of the stuff- but his lectures are too boring for me to even pay attention to. Most of the kids around me are asleep though he doesn't seem to notice… or he just doesn't care.

I have to look up at the clock. It feels like it has been 2 hours since this rant has started… though it has only been 15 minutes. My eyes stray to the doodles that adorn my wooden desk. Some are crude and cruel jokes about people who I don't know… others are just doodles and names with dates. I've thought about carving my name in there a couple of times, though I always reason with myself that it is a bad idea. Maybe one day I'll have those 20 seconds of insane courage and be able to do just that.

Somewhere in the minutes I spend analyzing my desk and glancing up at Mr. Fisker, I realized something. Something Mr. Fisker said actually made me sit up a little straighter and stare at that middle-aged man with his peppered hair in patches on his partially-bald head.

"**You'll never amount to anything unless you take chances… unless you reach beyond your security blankets and take a look at the world." **

Mr. Fisker has never inspired me before… but little did I know that with that phrase of his in that voice that was incredibly similar to Darth Vader- I might do something incredibly stupid. Something so incredibly stupid that I might actually make a difference… or crash and burn. That phrase would eventually lead up to the greatest and most eventful summer of my life...

* * *

A/N : To all of you that think this is going nowhere - I am slowly easy into the whole "meeting 1D" thing because it is a more natural process. (: Bear with me please! The start of the main 1D part will be coming up shortly! (:


End file.
